1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a hearing aid device that can be attached to an eyeglasses earpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses with a bow (earpiece) are known from German Utility Model 83 36 526. The eyeglasses bow typically is fashioned as a metal rod that has a flexible end piece for adaptation to the eyeglasses wearer. The needle-shaped end piece of the bow normally is formed of a metal or a metal alloy. In order to increase the bearing comfort, it is typical to provide a sheath (for example made of silicone rubber) that softly jackets the end piece of the bow that is pushed over the end piece of the bow.
Eyeglasses with a hearing device incorporated therein are known from German Utility Model 87 06 334, wherein the hearing device is divided into at least two units. One of the units is arranged in a connection element that connects a part of a bow that is hinged to the frame with an end piece of this bow that engages behind the ear. The other unit is arranged in this end piece. A disadvantage of such known hearing-aid eyeglasses is that the eyeglasses bow must be shortened for connection with the hearing device, and thus the eyeglasses can be used only in connection with the hearing device (i.e., they are non-standard if only vision correction is needed).
From WO 02/067627 A1, a hearing device is known for installation in a side bow of eyeglasses. The hearing device is provided with an elastically deformable, drawn out, thin pin that is inserted as a core into an ear-side end section of the eyeglasses bow, this pin provides reinforcement and simultaneously enables customized, wearer-dependent adaptation.